


A Good Decision

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: Alexander had a plan. He would enter the club together with Izzy, get a drink or two, watch her dance for an hour and then leave when her friend Clary would show up. Yup, that sounded like a plan. And after leaving, he could go back home to have a nice, calm night without loud, obnoxious music and lots of drunk people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish every single one of you Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/a nice weekend! Thank you so much for reading my stuff! ♥

Alec really asked himself why the hell he'd decided to join his sister. It wasn't like he liked going out, but he just couldn't say no to her puppy eyes. Damned cute little sisters! 

So, now he was standing in a line of excited chattering people in front of an ominous looking club with the really fitting name “PANDEMONIUM”. 

“Alec! Cheer up a little, we're going to have fun tonight!” Alexander's younger sister, Isabelle, was standing next to him, seemingly very excited about the whole “Christmas party at the Pandemonium”-thing, just like everybody else. Alec had never been in this club before and he wasn't too fond of finding out how “sick” the parties in the Pandemonium were. Izzy always had tried to ask him to join her for one of the nights in the club that was owned by a young man named Magnus Bane, but he had declined every single time. He was no fan of parties. But this year, it had been Izzy's Christmas wish and he was just not able to refuse. Not when she looked at him like a lost puppy. 

Alexander had a plan. He would enter the club together with Izzy, get a drink or two, watch her dance for an hour and then leave when her friend Clary would show up. Yup, that sounded like a plan. And after leaving, he could go back home to have a nice, calm night without loud, obnoxious music and lots of drunk people. 

“Okay, you two can enter,” the doorman told Isabelle and Alexander, placing a stamp on each of their right hand's backs. Alec frowned a bit, because the stamp was a violet color that was seriously glittering. He shrugged, following Izzy into the club. 

About five minutes later, they had handed in their jackets at the cloakroom. Since it was December, it was cold outside, but of course it was really hot in the club. Music was blasting loudly through the building and the dancefloor was already packed with people moving to said music. Alec wanted to go home. Every single one of the employees visible was wearing a Santa hat and the whole, spacious room was decorated with branches of conifers, glittery ornaments, and other Christmas-y stuff.

“Let's get a drink,” Izzy said, grabbing Alexander's hand and pulling him to the bar. They ordered drinks – Izzy chose a colorful cocktail while Alec stuck to beer – and the young man let his eyes wander a bit. There really were lots of people, mostly dressed in black, just like himself. 

After drinking his beer and chatting with Isabelle, Alec was dragged to the dance floor by his sister. She started to move to the beat of the song that was played, beaming at her older brother. Alec smiled at her and started to move, too, but he felt very awkward. He did not like to dance too much and felt like an idiot while doing so. Isabelle always told him he looked good dancing, but Alec wasn't too sure about that. He was sure she said that just to assure him he didn't look like a total idiot. 

For some time, they danced on their own and Alec loved the expression on his sister's face. Isabelle looked so happy while she was dancing and to see her like this made everything worth coming into this club. Alec loved his sister dearly and to know his pure attendance at this party made her smile like this made him happy, too. Maybe he'd stay longer than an hour. 

While Alec was dancing, he wasn't too aware of his surroundings. And so it was kind of a surprise to him when suddenly, a young man appeared to his left, looking at him while swaying his hips to the music in an almost seductive manner. Blinking, Alec looked at Isabelle, but she was dancing with some tall, brunette guy, seemingly distracted. Alexander allowed himself to look at the man that obviously was interested in dancing with him again and he was stunned. That guy was absolutely gorgeous. Black, artfully styled hair, dark eyes framed with eyeliner, sharp features and a slender body. His clothes looked really tasteful and expensive, underlining his breathtaking appearance.

Wow, that was all Alec could think of when the guy got even closer, dancing with a flirtatious smile on his fine shaped lips. He really knew how to move and watching him seriously made Alec's heart beat faster. Shyly and carefully, he came a little closer to that beautiful stranger, hoping he wasn't misunderstanding the whole situation. 

But to his delight, the other man placed his hands on Alec's hips and it took only a few seconds until they moved their bodies in unison to the beat of the music. Even though he had only one beer, Alec felt kind of dizzy. Something like this had never happened to him before and he stared into the stranger's beautiful eyes like hypnotized. 

It felt really good to dance like this. The other man never got too close – it seemed he wanted to give Alec the opportunity to back down if any of this would be too much, too close – but it was like they descended into an own, little world. Alec did not think of anything, anyone else and he wasn't even insecure because of his dancing anymore. 

When he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, he beamed at Alexander, taking his breath away with it. How could one person be this beautiful? 

“My name is Magnus,” the stranger said and Alec was too distracted by his beauty to notice he was dancing with the owner of the club, “I would like to invite you for a drink. What do you say, handsome stranger I have never seen before?”

Magnus's words made Alec blush heavily, but he smiled at the latter and suddenly felt a touch on his back. He turned his head just to see Isabelle who was smiling brightly, nodding and giving him a thumbs up. Alec couldn't help but chuckle lightly before looking back at Magnus. 

“Okay, why not,” he gave back, a little breathless, and his heart was beating furiously in his ribcage when Magnus grabbed his hand to lead him back to the bar.


End file.
